Cody's Toy Addiction!/Transcript
Scene 1: On the couch bored! * (The video begins with Bowser Junior, Cody, Joseph, and Patrick on the couch, bored) * Bowser Junior: I'm bored! * Patrick: ME IS ALSO BORED! IM QUAZY * Joseph: We know, Dude! * Cody: How about we watch TV? * Bowser Junior: Okay! * (Scene cuts to a Thomas take along commercial) * TV Announcer: HEY ALL YOU KIDS! DO YOU LIKE THOMAS TAKE ALONG? IF YOU DO, GO BUY THOMAS TAKE ALONG TOYS! ONLY ON EBAY AND TARGET! BUY THEM BEFORE ITS TOO LATE! * Cody: Ohhhhhhhhhhh Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah! * Bowser Junior: What is it? * Cody: Those take along trains are awesome looking. * Bowser Junior: I see, well, let's go to target to buy them! * Cody: Okay! * Patrick: TRAINS ARE QUAZY! * Bowser Junior: Wait, don't you like Ken? * Cody: I DONT NEED HIM ANYMORE! I NEED THOMAS! * Bowser Junior: Okay! Scene 2: Looking for the take Along Thomas toys! * Cody: Oh man! The train section! TOYS! TAKE ALONGS! * Bowser Junior: Cody, calm down, we will find them! Where are they? * Brooklyn T. Guy: Need help? * Bowser Junior: Where's the take alongs? * Brooklyn T. Guy: We No longer sell those, they were no longer being sold back in 2009. * Cody: but the commercial said it's here! * Brooklyn T. Guy: Well, We did have them but we were sold out, sorry! * Cody: RATS! * Joseph: lets go on eBay! * Bowser Junior: They have the rare toys there! * Cody: Okay! * (On EBay) * Cody: Wow! Look at those s cool toys! * Bowser: JUNIOR, WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON EBAY? * Bowser Junior: Just searching. * Bowser: Oh, okay! You better not order anything or your grounded! * Bowser Junior: Okay! * Bowser: Ima go watch Charleyyy * (Bowser Leaves) * Bowser Junior: Okay, so what trains do you want? * Cody: I want the big, awesome, Blue Train. * Bowser Junior: That's Gordon. * Cody: I don't care about the real names, theyre dumb. I care about the looks. * Joseph: Not even Ken? * Cody: Nope! I don't need him anymore! * Bowser Junior: Your being different, Cody! * Cody: No, I just like trains! Order them for me! * Bowser Junior: Okay! * Patrick: THOMAS THE TRAIN'S QUAZY * Bowser Junior: Whatever, anyway who do you want first? * Cody: The big blue train with a coal tender, aka Gordon. * Bowser Junior: Okay, Gordon it is! (Places Order) says it's being here tomorrow morning! * Cody: OH BOY! * (Tomorrow Morning) * Bowser Junior: Hello? * (Cody Comes in) * Cody: HI, MAILMAN! * Brooklyn T. Guy: Yeah, hi, I'm looking for Cody, is this the train you ordered? * Cody: (Breathing) YES! * Brooklyn T. Guy: Well, here you go, Cody, have fun! * Bowser Junior: Come on, Cody! * (Scene cuts to couch) * Cody: I love trains! * Bowser Junior: I know, well, I'll watch Doofy the Dragon. * Cody: Wait, I need more, this is not enough. * Bowser Junior: Really? MORE????? ISNT THAT ENOUGH * Cody: No. I need more! * Bowser Junior: FINE! I'll find some! Scene 3: Cody takes it too far * Cody: ohhhhh yeah, these toys are awesome! * Bowser Junior: Happy now? I got you all of them! Happy? * Cody: Ohhhh yeah. * Joseph: Cody, this is weirder than you and Ken, wait where is he? * Cody: I threw him away. I don't need him now! * Joseph: FINALLY, THE WEIRDNESS WITH KEN IS OVER! But uhhhhh, now this is even weirder. * Bowser Junior: We have to make him normal again! * Joseph: Why? He has an addiction for Thomas, and besides, the ken relationship is really annoying and weird. * Bowser Junior: I know. I just think that this is a lot weird. * Joseph: I agree. We need Old Cody back but we should change him a bit. * Bowser Junior: Agreed. Let's try. * more working on. Category:Transcripts